Dare to dream
by OhMyRileyStreet
Summary: These are all drabbles with different pairing and situations ! Enjoy !
1. Goodbye

Mercedes confronts Quinn for giving Rachel a train ticket.

* * *

Mercedes stood in the doorway of the bathroom listening to Quinn tell Rachel about how she bought herself a ticket to New York so her and Rachel could see eachother .

"Okay she can buy her a ticket to New York but she couldnt say congrats ." Merceds thought turning around to walk out when someone tapped her on the shoulder and grabbed her free hand.

Quinn: Hey Mercy

Mercedes : Quinn.

Quinn let go of her hand.

Quinn; One word. What's wrong ?

Mercedes looked at Quinn and hurt looked back at it was when Quinn was an enemy. Quinn was always rude to her telling her she wasn't good enough. Then it was when Quinn was pregnant and she was living with her. They spent everynight talking . Talking about glee , music , boys , and life period. Now it was Quinn looking back at her. The Quinn that she loved to death . That she would give anything for. She was just upset that Quinn didn't understand why she was unhappy .

Mercedes: I'm unhappy Quinn. Im sad because it's like you forgot about me. I'm pissed because just like Kurt you left me for Rachel. You tried to get Sam. Sam my ex boyfriend. To get him to raise Beth with you. Quinn I helped you when Rachel ratted you out to Finn, I let you move in when Pucks mom was on your back about everything, but you go back and give Rachel of all people a ticket . Think about it Quinn the same Rachel that made you lose prom queen, the same Rachel that sings with your ex all the time. The one that's getting married to him . I'm all for not holding grudges but she made your life miserable. I tried to be your friend Quinn but you dumped me.

Quinn was shocked. She loved Mercedes with all the love her heart could muster . But to stand here and listen to her words she became disappointed in herself . That was her best friend and sister.

Quinn: Mercy I'm sorry. About it all. I shouldnt have messed with Sam because his feelings were obvious . I'm sorry for neglecting you. Im sorry for never saying thank you. I'm so sorry Mercy . Please tell me that you don't hate me.

Mercedes: Quinn I don't hate you. I'm hurt by you. Mercedes wrapped her arms around the girl and let out a sigh. Quinn reluctantly stepped back.

Quinn: For years I've wanted a friend that loves me. I know Santana loves despise it all. I know that Britt and Artie and Puck love me. I know this all but at the end of it all . I finally realize that I had you all alone I was just to stupid and blind to see it.

Mercedes: Thank you. Now Quinny we have one more thing to check off of our Senior Soul List .

Quinn gave her a confused look and then remembered the list they made after Quinn moved in .

Quinn: Grdauate?

Mercedes intertwined their fingers immediately letting go of it all. The anger , hurt , tears , and anguish that McKinley High had giver her over the years. Looking over at Quinn she remembered why she had asked Quinn to move in with her. Not because she was pregnant ( it helped ) , not because she was white, not because she was cool , but because she had drive.

Mercedes : Quinn let's graduate.

* * *

What did you think? Send Reviews!

Want a fic? Send drabbles to .com


	2. No one

Prompt: Mercedes and Sam meet at music which happens to be owned by Shane Tinsley's parents. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything was perfect . Ideal even. I'm at The Tinsley Music Camp and everything is perfect. I've made friends and I have a girlfriend now. She's a pretty blonde from Ohio named Quinn , she's sweet but sometimes she can be a pain. And just when I think everything is all fine and dandy I meet her. She has beautiful toffee colored skin, a smile that could the joker fall in love , and a voice that only angels could dream of. It started 2 weeks ago and I'll never forget it. She was sitting beside me with earphones in and writing on a tablet. Lyrics I guess. But she immediately caught my intention.

"Hi." I said tapping on her shoulder .

She looked at me with her doe eyes and smiled.

"I'm Mercedes , you must be Samuel."

"Yeah how'd you ?"

She looked down at her converse then at mine then back at me like she was going to find the answer their.

"My parents are on PTA they were the ones who accepted you."

A look played on her face that I couldnt place . Was it sadness or like? I don't know .

"It must be cool to be the daughter of a PTA member automatic acceptance and all."

Mercedes stood up and began to walk away but not before looking back at me.

"You gonna come or not?"

I nodded and ran up to her when my fingers intertwined with hers I couldn't get over the fact that our hands fit perfectly or the fact that she didn't let go.

"Where you taking me?"

She came to halt and pressed a hand to my cheek- Uh oh .

"Just wait and see."

We walked for another five minutes before we made it to the main room of the camp. I didnt know what we were here for and then she spoke.

"Okay NOW!"

I looked at her for a second but then everything went blank when I felt water hitting me. The balloons were filled with iced cold water and they were coming fast. Before I could stop my self I stood and grabbed a water gun. I heard her squeak as I sprayed her over and over.

"Oh my god." The words caused everyone to stop and look at the door . Just then one of the camp counselors Kurt came in.

"What the heck are you guys doing?

"Welcoming new boy" An older boy said.

"And who are you?" Kurt said wagging his at the boy.

"I haven't seen you before.

"I'm Matt. Matt Jones. Second year but the first time you were a lot younger Kurt . "

Kurt huffed and turned to walk out but something made him stop.

"Mercedes remember Shane and his family want you back by 3 ."

I watched as Mercedes face tensed at the name.

"Ofcourse ." she said looking at me and then at Matt.

I watched as Matt and the other boys walked out saying something about the pond and preparing for battle rounds in 2 weeks .

I watched as Mercedes sighed and placed the earphones in trying to forget her surroundings.

You can say that I watch a lot because I do. Especially

Mercedes. Watching her is great pass time.

Well I guess I should watch my girlfriend more except I don't really like watching her because it's always the same.

She is always in a bad attitude always rude. I decided that she wasnt going to say anything but so I had to.

"Mercedes." I said pulling the earphones out.

"The hell are you doing?" Her face was a pleasant mixture of irritation and happiness. Instead of responding I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers.

"I like you ... A lot." I whispered against her lips.

" I would get in trouble if anyone caught me."

She said and I moved my hands to her hips.

"Magic words sweetheart if you got caught and honestly if you and I do this right no one will ever figure out. No one. You got me?"

She nodded and leaned back in . I could feel her sigh against my lips and then reluctantly pull apart when the clock chimed 2:30.

" I have to go now . " She said walking away.

"No one Cedes no one."

I watched her face become soft and a smile tugged at her lips.

"No one Sam. "

I watched as she walked out of the main hall and into one of the girls cabin. I was back to watching from a distance but at least now I knew she and I were close.

* * *

What did you think? Send reviews !

Want a prompt? Send to my tumblr - .com


	3. Just a kiss

Prompt- Song - Just a kiss by Lady Antebellum

* * *

Sam sat there with a bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand. "This is it." he thought "All the work to rebuild the relationship and here we are . Getting a divorce . " The only word that came out was a muffled "damn.".

1 swig - Float  
2 swigs - Slur  
3 swigs - Forget  
4 swigs - Remember

After his 4th swig Sam huffed as the memories came running back .

Lyin' here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
I'm caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile:

The first memory that came back was when they brought their first home. Mercedes was lying their with her eyes closed and the biggest grin on her face. "What you smiling bout Cedes?" Sam said with a grin plastered on his face.  
"This is all I've ever wanted Sammy . You , a home, a career . It's perfect"

I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow:

The second was after they first got together. They were sitting in Mercedes back yard drinking lemonade and talking.  
"So that's why you didn't want a boyfriend?" Sam asked knowingly .  
"I never opened up . I felt like I couldn't trust anyone."  
"Well if it makes you feel better we can take all of this slowly."  
Mercedes nodded and snuggled back contently in his arms.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
No, I don't want to push too far:

The next memory was when they first kissed. Standing in the late sun of Ohio. Both had been walking for so long that they were a shade darker from the sun-rays . But they didn't care . Reluctantly Sam pulled back from the kiss.  
"What's wrong? Did I bite you? " worry showed on her face.

"No. I just - I don't wanna mess this up. I don't wanna push if your not ready to jump."

Mercedes studied his face and leaned in . "I'm a strong woman. If I wanna jump I don't need a push. "  
And their lips met again.

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight:

The next was when she had gotten really upset with him. Sam had gotten a text from Quinn telling him to meet her after he dropped Mercedes off and she had been beyond pisses.

"Bye!" Mercedes said getting out and storming to the front of her house.

Naturally he followed and begged .

"Cedes I'm not even going!"

"Whatever." She said unlocking the door.

"I love you."

For a second she looked like she might invite him in then she stopped walked over and gave him chaste kiss.

"goodbye."

He settled for that not even complaining.

I know that if we give this a little time  
It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
It's never felt so real, no, it's never felt so right:

The next was when he got an offer to travel as an artist with Marvel.  
" Cedes it's a good job!" Sam pleaded with his girlfriend.

"Sam you'll be in Europe! " Mercedes said gathering her stuff to go.

"Mercedes for 6 months. Come on think it'll set our future up. We can get married have kids. All that!"

"Sure . Okay. You had me at get married " She said with a smile.

"And by the way separation only makes the heart fonder." He said kissing her.

"Okay. "

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright with just a kiss goodnight

No, I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave  
But you'll be in my dreams  
Tonight, tonight, tonight:

The next was after they decided to split. It was almost time for him to leave . 2 hours visitation of his kids Michael (10) , Joe (7) , and Whitney(9). Sam dreaded Wednesday and Weekends. That was their days. He loved seeing them but letting them walk away was painful.

"Time to go." Mercedes said looking up from her phone.

There was a string of "please" and " 10 minutes mommy come on."

"You know the rules. 2 hours that's all . Give your dad a kiss let's go. "

The kids stood and gave their dad his hugs and kisses . With one last goodbye he waved them off. They might not have been there physically but in his dreams they remained.

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
And I don't want to mess this thing up  
I don't want to push too far:

The next was from a week ago. He had dropped her off because we car had broken down at the lawyers office and he had pleaded.

"Goodbye." Mercedes said stepping put of the car .

Naturally he ran after. That was their thing. She walked away He ran after.

"Mercedes." That was all he could muster before leaning over and kissing her. Everything went numb. It was like closing a deal . That was it. Maybe…

"Sam. Leave . Please just go."

He backed away walking to his car but not before hearing her say "I love you."

And his brain he said it as well.

Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby, I'm alright

Oh, let's do this right with just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight, kiss goodnight:

The next he hadn't seen before. His future. He saw them together kissing on the beach. Their kids running around and playing in the sand.

Sam snapped back to the world when he felt lips touch his.  
It was her. His Mercedes.

"It always starts with a kiss Sammy."  
She said removing the bottle from his hands .

" Just a kiss Mercy." he said leaning into the kiss.  
Maybe everything would turn out fine or maybe this was a kiss goodby but he didn't care . She was hear. In the flesh . Kissing him in the shine of moonlight . Skin on his making him tingle with fire.

* * *

What did you think? Send reviews

Want a fic? Send to .com


	4. I was here

Prompt- Music - I was here.

* * *

So it was supposed to be short but hey it ran way long!

"1week " Mr. Shue said to the kids . "1 week and you all will be graduating. So Figgins decided that sincerest of the glee club students will graduating we could perform."

Rachel automatically beamed . " Yes! We could do Don't Stop Believing, Run Joey Run, Here's to us , and We are the Champions for old times sake . It'll be perfect."

smiled and nodded.

"Well that would be amazing if all those songs weren't songs that contain of your vocals" Mercedes said .

"Oh Mercedes this is the last performance and besides Rachel will have Madame Carmen T here so she has to give a good performance." Finn said looking over to Mercedes.

Mercedes stood up .

"Yeah and because she's coming this is now a Rachel Berry graduation?"

"That's not what I meant" Finn said looking slightly disappointed

" Mercedes just take a seat and we can work you in somewhere."

"Yeah like you've been doing for 3 damn years?"

Mr. Shue looked at Mercedes and sighed before replying "What did you say?"

"I said like you've been doing for three long ass years. Yes. You'll add me in here and there for competitions because lord forbid you forget a piece of your damn diversity . Let's face it Santana , Tina , Mike , Puck , and I are truly the only flavor you have in this glee club and you " she said pointing to Mr. Shue ." Use that every chance you get to make your self look like a saint but hardly use us for anything. "

"That's not true." He said turning around

"Oh but it is. I wail on every last note"  
Mercedes said walking around him so they were facing again.

" not true."

"Yep let's go threw the list shall we? Don't stop believing the yeah . " She demonstrated " Thats me . That time we performed for that crusty mattress store- was me! There's so many but I can't do it all right now. Don't you Get it I've been the go to black girl for years! Two weeks ago when Tina asked why she couldn't get a solo for Nationals I waved it off but then I remembered something. Kurt, Tina,Artie , Finn , Rachel , and I are originals but its funny how this is become the Finchel show around this parts. If isnt about this damn wedding or prom or anything else containing them. I swear I feel like at graduation they are the only two names that will be called."

Mercedes sighed and turned to face her in awed glee mates then back at .

"Were all so talented." Her voice had softened. "But you missed out. You made us back up. I truly hope that next year when you get new kids you treat them better. Let them have the dream that I didnt get."

"And what dream is that? " Mr. Shut said.

"Whitney, Mariah, Etta, Patty, and Aretha."

"Mercedes those are people" He said looking up.

"Yeah but it's funny because three years ago you asked Rachel the exact same question and what was her answer?"

Rachel piped up. "It was-" but was cut short by Mercedes.

" I want you to tell me ."

"It was Barbara Patty and Judy" he sai staring at Rachel.

"We both wanted the same thing- people , names even. But against hers mines was stupid , dumb. Right?"

He did nothing.

"Exactly. I've fought with Rachel for 3 years . But my last time was the Maria thing . I will go to my grave making sure that I don't fight with her ever again."

"Why?"

"Because I'm better than that. I deserve to be praised for my voice and not tossed aside like last night leftovers. I have worked to hard for way to many years to not get at least one closing number. And I will , even if that means singing while everyone makes there ways to there cars . I promise you that. "

With that Mercedes turned around and nodded at the band players . No matter what it would be known that she was here.

**_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time_**  
**_Know there was something that, and something that I left behind_**  
**_When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets_**  
**_Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_**

**_I was here_**  
**_I lived, I loved_**  
**_I was here_**  
**_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_**  
**_And it was more than I thought it would be_**  
**_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_**  
**_I was here_**

**_I want to say I lived each day, until I die_**  
**_And know that I meant something in, somebody's life_**  
**_The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave_**  
**_That I made a difference, and this world will see_**

**_I was here_**  
**_I lived, I loved_**  
**_I was here_**  
**_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_**  
**_And it was more than I thought it would be._**  
**_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_**

**_I was here_**  
**_I lived, I loved_**  
**_I was here_**  
**_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_**  
**_And it was more than I thought it would be_**  
**_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_**  
**_I was here_**

**_I just want them to know_**  
**_That I gave my all, did my best_**  
**_Brought someone to hapiness_**  
**_Left this world a little better just because_**

**_I was here_**

**_I was here_**  
**_I lived, I loved_**  
**_I was here_**  
**_I did, I've done, everything that I wanted_**  
**_And it was more than I thought it would be_**  
**_I will leave my mark so everyone will know_**  
**_I was here_**

When the song was over there wasn't a dry eye in the classroom even Brad. Mercedes walked out because they finally knew that she had once been there.

* * *

What did you think? Review!

Want a fic? Send prompt to .com


End file.
